vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Megurine Luka/Original songs list
Original Songs # *III&III/SAKURA Crossfade - Luka *-ELIS- - Luka *☆melody☆ - Luka and Gakupo *(Nine) - Luka *_theBlue - Luka *///unknown/// - Luka *15 - Luka *249.51 - Luka *2 People - Luka *2 Sing 4 U - Luka *7days - Luka *9ravity - Luka A *a balance - Luka *A Beautiful Snow - Luka *A Feeling of Ruin and Ecstasy - Luka and Rin *Absolute - Luka *Across The Future - Luka *Across the Sky - Luka *act. - Luka *Abento (アーベント) - Luka *A Faint Voice - Luka *After - Luka *Afterglow - Luka *Air - Luka *Aizome Epilogue - Luka *Akahitoha - Luka *Akatsuki Arai Val - Luka and Miku *Akikaze Renka - Luka *Alice in Wonderland - Luka *All of me - Luka *ALONE - Luka *Amaretto - Luka and Len *Amnesia - Luka *Amore - Luka *amorphous - Luka *Ancient Forest -Song of Demise- - Luka *Ancient Ring - Luka *and taboo... - Luka and Gakupo *Anderutse - Luka *Android Girls - Luka *Angel Bullet - Luka *Angel Comes Here - Luka and Miku Append *Angel's Radio - Luka *A Nightingale Sang In Berkeley Square - Luka and Gakupo *Animatype - Luka *Annihilator - Luka and Miku *Answer - Luka *APARTMENT - Luka *Aquarium - Luka *a ray of light - Luka and Miku *AROUND THE SOUND 2010 - Luka *Around the World - Luka *Artemis - Luka *A Single Red Leaf - Luka *Asteria - Luka *Astraea - Luka *ATHENA - Luka *A Thousand Moons in February - Luka *Atmosphere - Luka *Autumn Colours - Luka *awake me - Luka *A Wish - Luka *Awoy - Luka B *Ballad - Luka and Len *Basket of the plaque - Luka *Beautiful? - Luka *Beautiful World - Luka *Beauty Beneath the Moon - Luka *Be Happy - Luka and Len *Belladonna - Luka **Belladonna (Remastered) - Luka *Between the Real and the Fairy tale - Luka *Beyond Here - Luka *Beyond the future - Luka *Bezier Curve -dance remix- - Luka and Gakupo *Bird in a Cage - Luka *Bittar Stars - Luka, Miku and Rin *(Bitter) Sweet Stardom - Luka *Black Blue - Luka *Black Canvas - Luka *Blackjack - Luka *Black Widow - Luka and Len *Blame of Angel - Luka and Lily *Blindness - Luka and Miku *Blinking Star - Luka *Blood'n Cherry - Luka and Meiko *Bloody Dead Halloween No.13 - Luka *blue＆cloudy - Luka *Blue Amber - Luka *Blue Dream - Luka *Bluemoon - Luka *Border - Luka *Boys Don't Cry - Luka *Brand New Day - Luka *Break the World - Luka *Breeze from... - Luka *Brella - Luka *brighter than electric light - Luka *Bullet - Luka *Bullet For Prisoner - Luka *Butterfly in the Strawberry Field - Luka *Burning Heart - Luka *Buzz Style - Luka *Bye-Bye Lover - Luka *Bye-Bye Player - Luka and Mew C *Cacophony - Luka and Gakupo *Caelestia - Luka *Calendula - Luka *Callin' Callin' - Luka and Kasane Teto *CALLING! - Luka *Calvados - Luka and Meiko *Campanella of Ruin - Luka *Candy and Chains - Luka *Can You? - Luka *Caoin - Luka * Catastrophe - Luka and Miku * Ceremony of Love - Luka *Change the World - Luka * Cheap Time Disco - Luka *Cherry Blossoms Scatter - Luka *Cherry Hunt - Luka *Child's Garden - Luka *China Blue - Luka *Choutsubasa REVISED - Miku and Luka *Chrono Story - Luka, Rin, Len *Circulation of Love - Luka *Circus Monster - Luka *City of Fear - Luka *Clock string - Luka *Cloud's Dining Table - SF-A2 miki and Luka *Cocktail and Lovers' Night - Luka and Kaito *Colorful Paradise - Luka *Color Scheme - Luka *Comedian's Theme - Luka *Compressed Beyond Comprehension - Luka & Sonika *Congrats - Kaito and Luka *Contrail - Luka and Miku *Cool & Hot - Luka *Corruption Garden- Luka *Cosmos flower - Luka *Crescent Mark - Luka *Crazy Dark Angel - Luka *Creepy Toast- Luka *Cried - Luka and Gakupo *Crimson Camellia - Luka *CROSS LINE-epilogue- - Luka *Cryin' Girl - Luka *CRYSIS×CALL - Luka *Cutting Girl - Luka and Gumi D *Damsel Jade - Luka * Dance Alone - Luka * Dance Music Technology - Luka * Dance Rapture - Luka, Gumi, and Miku *Dancer of the Earth - Luka *Dancer of the Sun - Luka *Dancer in the Dark - Luka *Dancing in the Shadow - Luka *Dancing Suspended in Midair - Luka *Dare Yori mo Happy Day! - Luka and Miku *Dark to Light - Luka *day-fly - Luka *Dear My Mother - Luka *Dear Redemption - Luka *Déjà Vu - Luka *Deep - Luka *Deeper - Luka and Miku *Deeply Sign - Luka *Deipura - Luka *Dellusional Love Waltz - Luka *Dependence Intension - Luka and Miku *Depression of Cybernetics - Luka *Deseo - Luka and Gakupo *Desire - Luka *Destiny colors - Luka and Gakupo *Destiny spring color - Luka and Gakupo *Destruct - Luka and Kaito *Destruction Phantom - Luka and Miku *Detonator Syndrome - Luka *Dimensional Distortion - Luka * Ding Dong - Luka *Dirty Neko Tora-kku (Dirty Tigerish Cats) - Luka and Miku *Discommunication - Luka *Distance - Luka and Miku *Distorted Love - Luka *Distorted Princess - Luka and Miku *DIVE!! - Luka and Gumi *Division Glitch - Luka, Iroha, and Rin *Dokubou Stellar Theater - Luka *DOLL - Luka *Don't Be Late - Luka *Don't Turn Around - Luka *Double Lariat - Luka *Dr.K - Luka *Dragonheart - Luka *Dragon Warrior - Luka and Rin * Drama - Luka *Dream Destruction - Luka and Miku *Dream of You - Luka *Dreameater on the Sand - Luka *Dream in Toybox - Luka *Dreamland - Luka *Dream Meltic Halloween - Miku, Len, Rin, Gakupo, Kaito, Meiko, and Luka *DRIVE TO THE MOON - Gumi, Luka and Miku * Drop of Regret - Luka * DROP OUT - Luka *Dust - Luka *Dye - Luka *DYE/Re:flection+ - Luka E *E-iRO - Luka *Echo - Luka *Eden - Luka *EI&L - Luka *Elecheart Dance - Luka and Miku *Electronic Message - Luka * Eleven Rave Girl - Luka *Elixir - Luka *Elpis - Luka *EMPTY - Luka *Empty Case - Luka *En-counteRED - Luka *Encryption - Luka *Endless Sight - Luka *Endless Waltz- Luka and Len *Engraved Floral - Luka and Gakupo *Ennui - Luka *envy. - Luka *Erica - Luka *Error... - Luka *ETERNAL BLAZE - Luka *Eternal Story - Luka * eupho - Luka *Evil EYES 03 - Luka *Evil Princess Eye - Luka *Excalibur - Luka F *Factorial - Luka *Fade a Fake - Luka *Faint Moon - Luka *Fake or Fate? - Luka *Fake Real - Luka *Fall in Love - Luka *Falling Snow - Luka *fanfan - Luka *Farewell Love - Luka *Fatal Farewell - Luka *Femme Fatale - Luka *Fenrir - Luka * Ferrofluid- Luka *F.G.A.M. - Luka *Fiction - Luka *Filozofio - Luka *Finale - Luka *Finale (Different version) - Luka *Finding My Own Voice - Luka *Firefly - Luka *Five Senses - Luka * Flamberge - Luka *Flaps the Wings - Luka and Sweet Ann *FLASH BACK - Luka *Flightless Bird - Luka and Miku *Floating Love, Moon Flower - Luka and Len *Flower Festival - Luka, Big Al, Rin, Len & Miku(UTAU) Nagone Mako, Amane Luna, Touya Kohana, Satemaru & Sekka Yufu (Voiceroid) Tsukuyomi Ai *Flower of Kuya Blooming Last - Luka *Flower Song -Little Love- - Luka and Len *Flowin' - Luka and Miku *Flows Of a Day - Luka *Fluticasone - Luka *FLY - Luka and Miku *Foolish"13"People - Luka * For A Dead Girl+ - Luka *For A Sick Boy - Luka *Forbidden Happiness - Luka *Forgotten Planetarium - Luka *For Whom Girls Smile - Luka *Fragment - Luka *Fragments of Secrets - Luka *free - Luka and Len * Freezing - Luka *Full Moon Night Hunger - Luka *Full Throttle - Luka *Funky Husky Cool Girls - Luka and Yuki G *Garlic Toast - Luka and Len *Garnet ~crescent moon style~ - Luka *Garuda - Luka *Genesis - Luka and Miku *Get Wet - Luka * Ghost Doll - Luka *Gladiolus - Luka and KAITO *Glass of Time - Luka *Glass Star - Luka *Goodbye To Romance - Luka *Goodbye to You - Luka *Good Girl Bad Girl - Luka *Good Night - Luka *Google It, You Moron - Luka and Gakupo *Gravity=Reality - Luka *gray Fantasy - Luka *Green - Luka *Green-eyed Monster - Luka, Kaito, and Meiko * Gunpowder in the Sky - Luka H *Halfmoon - Luka *Happy Synthesizer - Luka and GUMI *Happy words - Luka *Hate - Luka *ＨＥＡＲＴ - Luka *Heart Beats - Luka *Heavenly River Love Song - Luka and Gakupo *Heavenly Bamboo Boat - Luka *Heaven's Door - Luka *Heaven's Music - Luka *Hello Laughter - Luka, IA, Gumi, Rin, Miku, and Lily *Hello Worker - Luka *Hello World - Luka *HELYSION - Luka *Heroine - Luka *Higher Flyer - Luka *Holding You In My Arms - Luka and Gakupo *HOLIDAY - Luka *Holiday Time - Luka *Home, Sweet Home - Luka *HONEY POT - Luka, Miku, and Meiko *Hopeless Tear - Luka *Horizon of Silver - Luka and Miku *Hot Milk - Luka *How Can - Luka *Hurt - Luka I *I/O - Luka *I Am a Super Man - Luka *Ibringer - Luka *I Can - Luka *I Can't Hear the Heartbeat - Luka and Len *Icarus - Luka *If - Luka *If She Knew - Luka *Ignition - Luka *I'm By Your Side - Luka and Gakupo *I Miss Him - Luka *I miss you - Luka *Immoral Actress - Luka *Infinity - Luka *Infinity Game - Luka *INFINITY WORLD - Luka *If U Do Do - Luka, Rin, Gumi, IA, and Miku *In my heart, a voice.. - Luka *Inner Cold - Luka *Innocence - Luka, Miku, and Gumi *Innocent Daybreak -extended reincarnation mix- - Luka *Interviewer - Luka *InterviewerXCalc. - Luka & Miku *In The City of Ghost - Luka *In the Morning - Luka *In the Way - Luka *into the BRANEWORLD. - Luka *I saw a dream with you - Luka and Gakupo *Isshinfuran - Luka, Gumi, and Miku *Ishtar - Luka *I Sing - Luka *Isolation - Luka *Itineranting Diva's Dance Music *It Will Be Alright - Luka *I want to eat a tuna - Luka *I Wish - Luka J *Japanese Ninja No.1 - Luka *Jest of Six - Luka *Jihad? - Luka *Juggernaut - Luka *Just a Dream - Luka *Just be Friends - Luka *Just be friends【Guitar Remix】 - Luka *Just Be Friends (MK Remix) - Luka *Just Be Friends【MK Remix】【Extended】 - Luka *Just Close Your Eyes - Luka *Just Never Comin' Back - Luka *Justine Red - Luka, Miku K *Kago no Naka no Suuryuu (Caged Baby Dragon) - Luka *Kakumei(Revolution) - Luka *Kaleidoscope - Luka *Kannazuki Night - Luka *Karari Kurura - Luka *Katahane - Luka *Kimi Dori - Luka *KISS - Luka and Gakupo *Kiss My Revive - Luka and IA *Knife - Luka *Kuruwa - Luka *KVLR - Luka and Miku L *La Pucelle de La Flamme - Luka *Ladies First - Luka and Miku *Lady Face - Luka and Gumi *Last Dance - Luka and Gakupo *Last Letter ~Setsunaru Negai~ - Luka and Gakupo *Last Letter ~Kesenu Omoi~ - Luka and Gakupo *Last Song - Luka *Leia - Luka *Lens - Luka *Let's Escape!! - Luka *Liberate- Luka *Lie - Luka *LIFE - Luka *Life Spectacle - Luka *Light - Luka and Len *Light and Shadow Waltz - Luka and Len *Light Desired - Luka *Light Speed High School - Luka and Miku *LILIKA - Luka *LIMITER - Luka and Len *Little Girl - Luka *Little Heat, Heartbeat - Luka *Live in Dead - Luka *Lonely Summer Girl - Luka *Looking For - Luka *Loop - Luka *Lost - Luka *Lost. - Luka *Lost Melody - Luka *LOVE communication - Luka *Love Disease - Luka *Love Is Not Hidable - Luka *LOVELESS - Luka *Love Redrum - Luka, Lily, and Yukari *LOVE Symphony - Luka *Luka Luka ★ Night Fever - Luka *Lunalight Serenade - Luka *Lunatic Lab - Luka *LUNATICS - Luka *Lunes - Luka M *Maclir - Luka *Mad Lovers - Luka *Magical Philter - Luka *magician's operation - Luka *Magnet - Luka and Miku *Mail from you - Luka *Majoluka★★★LOVE❧ - Luka *MAJORCA - Luka *Manta - Luka *Masquerade - Luka *Masterkey Gunman and Masterkey Ninja - Luka *Meaningless Existence - Luka *Meeting the Bottom of the Deep Sea - Luka *Megiddo - Luka *Meguri Hime Buyou-kyoku (Itineranting Diva's Dance Music) - Luka *Meguru Sound - Luka *☆melody☆ - Luka and Gakupo *Melody - Luka *Melodic Memories - Luka *Melodramatic - Luka *Melt into Gray - Luka *Meow - Luka, Teto, and Yufu *Merry Merry Christmas - Gachapoid, Rin, Len, Miku, Luka, Gumi, Kiyoteru, Yuki, Miki, Lily, Kaito, Gakupo, and Meiko *Metropolitic "I"- Luka *Midnight Driving - Luka *Million Miles - Luka *MIND DANCE - Luka *Mind Flower - Luka *Mine, Yours - Luka *Minervas Owl - Luka and Gakupo *Minimal Cinematic - Luka and Gumi *Miracle Is Dead - Luka *Mirror Ball Girl - Luka *Mist - Luka and Gakupo *Mist -Missing Love- - Luka and Gakupo *Mistake - Luka and Kasane Teto *Moment of Forever - Luka and Gakupo *Monday Gladiator - Luka and Len *monochrome rainbow - Luka *Monochrome World - Luka and Gakupo *Moonlight and Black Cat - Luka *Moonlight Dance - Luka *Moon Night - Luka *Moon of mine - Luka *Moon Thought Song - Luka *More Drive - Luka and Kagamine Rin *Morning Sun - Luka *Motion Blur - Luka *Mr. Music - Luka, Miku, Miku*, Rin, Len, Gumi, and Yuki *Mugic - Luka, Gumi, Len, Rin, and Miku *Murder Judgement - Luka *Muse among the muses - Luka and Clara *Music Box of Time - Luka *My Baby Blue - Luka *My Birthday Song - Luka *My Dear Pig - Luka *My Heart's Open - Luka *My Little Garden - Luka *My Room Disco Night - Luka, Gumi and Miku *mysterious love - Luka *My Story - Luka N *Nakazutomo Rokkakurenchida Hototogisu - Luka *New Romancer - Luka * New Style - Luka * Next - Luka *NEXT STAGE - Luka *Nightmare Breaker - Luka *Night of Blizzard - Luka *Ningyo Hime (The Little Mermaid) - Luka *Nocturne - Luka and Gakupo *Noise - Luka *No Logic - Luka *Noraneko - Luka *Nothingness - Luka *Nothing Special - Luka and Miku *Not Mine. - Luka *Not Reach the Love - Luka O *Obbligato - Luka *Octopus Girl - Luka *Octopussy - Luka *Omoi no Sakura - Luka *One-Step Layered - Luka and Miku *One Call, Love Call - Luka *One More Kiss - Luka *One Night Disco - Luka *Only You - Luka and IA *Optic Axis - Luka *Oups! Perhaps...!!! - Luka *Our Beautiful World - Luka and Len *Over The Air - Luka *Over The Night Sky - Luka, Gakupo, KAITO, and MEIKO P *Pain for Cure - Luka *Palette - Luka *Parallel Circuit - Luka and Rin *PARTY NIGHT - Luka *Pathology of Obsessions - Luka *Pelagic Fish - Luka *Perfect Crime - Luka and Len *Perfect Liar - Luka *Perfectionist Complex - Luka *Period - Luka *Personal Armageddon - Luka *Pessimistic VIRUS - Luka *Phantom's Fate - Luka *philosophie Luka and Gakupo *Picture book and girl - Luka *PINK NIGHTMARE - Luka *PLANET - Luka *Platonic - Luka and Hatsune Miku *Please Excuse Me - Luka, Big Al & Tonio *Poison Apples and Cinderella - Luka *Poison Mushroom - Luka *Powdery Snow - Luka and Gakupo ♥ *Precocious Melodies - Luka *Princess？Selfish！ - Luka, Rin and Miku *Prism - Luka *Promise - Luka *Psychopath - Luka *Pulse - Luka *Puzzle - Luka *Pygmalion - Luka and Len Q *Queen Nereid - Luka R *R - Luka and Len *Ragnarok - Luka *Rail Warrior - Luka *Rainbow-colored Afternoon - Luka *Rainbow-Colored Town - Luka *Rain Memory - Luka *Rainy - Luka *Range of Destiny - Luka *Re;ALIVE - Luka *re_Cycle - Luka *Re・main - Luka and Miku *Re：present - Luka *Re: Re: - Luka and Miku *Reality - Luka *Reason of Birth - Luka *Reboot - Luka, Miku, Zimi Samune *Resonance - Luka *Rebirth in the Regret - Luka *Recollective Music box - Luka *Recurrance - Luka and Miku *Red Forest - Luka and Gakupo *Red Shoe Parade - Miku, Luka, Rin, Len *Reflection - Luka and Miku *Regina - Luka *Reon - Luka *Replica - Luka, Rin and Len *Requiem - Luka *Resonance - Luka *Retry - Luka and Miku *Revolution- Luka *Reworld - Luka *Ribbon - Luka and Gakupo *Ring of Love - Luka and Rin *RIP=RELEASE - Luka *Risky Dice - Luka *Roaring Hypnosis - Luka *Roche Limit - Luka and Len *Rondo of the Sun and Moon- Luka and Miku *Room No,8 - Luka *Routine - Luka *Rugrats Theory - Luka *Russian Roulette - Luka *Ryuusen Prism - Luka S *'S' - Luka *S.P.E. - Luka *S.T.E.P - Luka & Miku *Sacrifice - Luka and Miku *Sad Girl - Luka and Gakupo *Sadistice Love - Luka *Sadistic Vampire - Luka and Len *Sakasama Hime - Luka, Miku, Rin, Len, and Miriam *Sakura - Luka *Sakura Graffiti - Luka *Sanctuary - Luka *Sanctuary of Illusions- Luka *Save me from myself - Luka *Say Hello to Your Dear- Luka *Scar-kizuato- - Luka and IA *Scarlet Knight - Luka *Scarlet M∞N - Luka and Meiko *Screamer- Luka and Miku *Scythe Weasel - Luka *Search For Your Heart- Luka *Season of Kogarashi- Luka *Seasons- Luka *Secret- Luka *Secret Forest- Luka *Secretion- Luka *Sekaihina Kieru - Miku Append and Luka *Senba!- Luka and Miku *Sensation - Luka *Senses- Luka *Sepia- Luka *Serenata- Luka *Sequenced Blues - Luka, Miku, Rin *Seven - Luka *Seven Priests -Re Boot- Luka *Shadowgraph - Luka *Shadow Theater - Luka *Shangri-la- Luka *Sheath- Luka *Shell- Luka *Shinjuu Japanesque - Luka *Shiroito Shou - Luka and Gakupo *Shooting Star Meteor - Luka *Shore- Luka *Shout to the Sky- Luka *Showbiz - Luka *Signal - Luka *sinfonim ~ prologue- Luka *Singer on Sea- Luka *Sing for the Moment- Luka *Sing Rain - Luka and Miku *SiSTEMATiC CONTROL- Luka *ＳＫＩＰ! - Luka, Meiko, and Miku *Speak - Luka *Spider Wort - Luka *Sleeping - Luka *Sleepless - Luka *Slow-Paced Chaser- Luka *Slow Motion - Luka *Smiley - Luka *Smiling - Luka, Rin, Len, Miku, Miku*, Meiko, Kaito, Gumi, Gakupo, Lily, Miki, Kiyoteru, Yuki *Snow - Luka *Snow Ash - Luka *Snow Color - Luka *Snow Lover Flower - Luka *Snow Quartz- Luka *Snow White and Blossom red - Luka and Miku *Sofia- Luka *solitude - Luka *Song of Love - Luka and Gakupo *SOS- Luka *Speak - Luka *SPIRAL GAME - Luka, Miku, Rin, Len, Len (append) *Spring Breeze- Luka *Spring Love Song - Luka *Spring Rain - Luka *Spumoni - Luka *StaRDUsT - Luka *Stardust Utopia - Luka *STARGAZERS- Luka *STARLIGHT- Luka *Star Light Rose- Luka *Starting Faraway- Luka *Starry Night Wish - Luka and Miku *Stocking Filler - Luka, Miku, Gumi, Rin, and Miki *Stop Me - Luka *Storm Blizzard- Luka *Stray Sheep- Luka *Stray Star- Luka *Suffocation- Luka *suicide ideation - Luka *Summer Scenery - Luka *Sunday- Luka and AKIKOROID-Chan *Swan - Luka, Rin, Miku *Sweet Instinct - Luka and Gakupo *Sweets and Bitters - Luka and Gakupo *Sweet Disease Faint Dizziness - Luka *Sweet Time - Luka *Sweet Trap- Luka *Swing-By - Luka *Swing to Sing- Luka *Symmetric Target- Luka *Sync - Luka *Syndrome that is Life - Luka *Syrup- Luka and Len T *Tako Luka☆ Tuna Fever - Luka *Task - Luka *Tearing the Fate - Luka *That Promise of the Summer - Luka *The Chronicle of the Migrating Bird - Luka *The Crescent Spiral - Luka *The Dream-Eating Girl on the Sand - Luka *The Girl Who Doesn't Know How to Love - Luka *The Last Queen - Luka *The Little Mermaid - Luka *The Lonely Princess and Attendant - Luka *the Meaning of Myself - Luka *The Mirage - Luka *Theory of Emotional Foreplay - Luka *The river laughed - Luka and Gakupo *The Seventh B - Luka *The Sound of You - Luka *The Stella Seaker - Luka *The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka - Luka *The Tear of the Sword - Luka *The View from the Top - Luka *The Wanderlast - Luka *Ｔｈｉｎｋ Ｈｏｐｅ - Luka *Thinner Girl - Miku and Luka *Three Nose Keys? - Miku and Luka *Through the Door You Are - Luka *Through the Stardust - Luka *Thunder Girl - Luka *Tiny Fantasia - SF-A2 Miki, Gumi, and Luka *Tiny Memories - Luka *Toeto - Luka *Toki no Orugooru (Music Box of Time) - Luka *Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade - Luka, Gumi, Gakupo, Miku, Rin, IA, and Len *Too Late For The Sky - Luka *Tower - Luka *Transcode - Luka *Transient Future - Luka *Transparent Girl - Luka *Trip - Luka *Twilight ∞ nighT - Luka, Miku, Rin, Len, Gumi, Gakupo, Kaito, and Meiko *Twilight Rainbow - Luka *Twin Colours/Futairo - Luka and Meiko *Twinkle×Twinkle - Luka and Miku *Twinkling of star - Luka *Two People, Tonight On This Hill - Luka U *Under A Violet Moon - Luka *Under the mirror ball Front of the monitor - Luka and VY2 *Unison - Luka and Gumi *Under the Same Sky - Luka *Unforgotten Name - Luka *Unreaching, Rain - Luka *Until the Bitter End - Luka V *Vague Distance - Luka *Valiant - Luka *Vanish' - Luka *Venus - Luka and Miku *Vermillion - Luka *Violet Colored Etoile - Luka *Virgo - Luka *Virtual Love - Luka W *Waiting For You - Luka *Waking Up My Devil - Luka *Walking My Way - Luka and Miku *Walk Rhythm in Futuristic City - Luka *Wash My Blood - Luka *Watashi ga Aishita Geisha Girl (Geisha Girl I Fell in Love with) - Big Al and Luka *Watashi wa Umi - Luka *Waveless - Luka *Wavering - Luka *WAVES AND VIBES - Luka *Werther - Luka *What Is Love? - Luka *What is this feeling? - Luka *WHENEVER - Luka *When You Wish Upon a Star - Luka and Miku *White☆Christmas - GUMI, Rin, Miku, Yuki, SF-A2 miki, Luka, Gakupo, Kiyoteru, Len, Kaito, Meiko *White and Black and Ash - Luka *White Light - Luka *White Shadow - Luka *Wild Joker - Luka *Wild Season - Luka *Will Sink Into Harmony - Luka *Wings of Demise - Luka *Winter Vision - Luka *Wire - Luka *Witch - Luka, Miku, Gakupo, Len, Rin *with a future - Luka *With Love - Luka *World's End Dancehall - Miku and Luka *World so cold - Luka *Wual - Luka X *X.Y.Z. - Luka Y *Yakusoku - Luka and Miku *You and beautiful world - Luka *You Are Mine - Luka *You're Such A Trash - Luka *Yours - Luka *Your System - Luka *Yui-en Sakura Shou - Luka Z *ZAN - Luka *Zinnia (Hyakunichisou) - Luka *Zombie Revenge Song - Luka Category:Youtube listings Category:Youtube listings Category:Youtube listings